In The Jungle
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Its Spring Break all is well until a trip to the Amazon Jungle. Bugs, Heat and plant powers oh my.
1. Chapter 1

_Tick._

 _Tick_

 _tick._

The clock was slower than molasses. Melissa wanted to go. When the bell rang she would be free. She would be leaving with the gang on a Spring Break trip. Her bags were packed and waiting in the Mystery Machine.

The seventeen-year-old girl was anxious. She wanted to get out of the bleak, boring school building and into the nice warm sunshine. Currently, Melissa busied herself with an art assignment that needed completion. Scratch art was never Melissa's forte and she grew frustrated with each passing moment. She needed to get good grades or Jenny wouldn't let her go on this trip. Jenny wouldn't let her. Melissa dropped the pen she had been using to make the scratch art when she was poked in the back with a pencil.

"What is it Shaggy? I'm busy here,"

"Like, I was going to say maybe you should try something easier,"

"Horses are easy for me,"

"When it comes to a pencil and paper,"

"True,"

So, she started again and finished with five minutes to spare. She shot like a bullet to the art classroom where she proudly handed in her work and crossed her fingers as the teacher looked it over.

"Good job, Melissa,"

SHE PASSED.

WITH AN A.

Happily, Melissa raced back to class as the bell finally rang. Hastily, Melissa grabbed her bag and hauled herself to the Mystery Machine before hopping in beside Shaggy and Scooby. They were headed to Florida to visit Velma's uncle Benton Quest. Soon, the van was headed to the airport and the Blake's personal jet. As much as Melissa wished Dick could come but he was spending the week studying with the Justice League. She was proud of him of course but she would miss him.

During the car ride to the airport, Melissa called to check in on her sisters. Soon, she was video chatting with Harley.

"Dr. Leland says I'm doing good Lissa. The other day I was allowed to watch a movie with Ivy, just the two of us. And then I was allowed chocolate ice cream with dinner. Dr. Leland brought me a picture of you and your dogs,"

"That's great Harley,"

"You _will_ take pictures for me won't you Melissa?"

"Yes, Harley. Plenty of nice pictures of the beach to brighten up your room,"

"Yipee,"

"Hey, we're here I've got to go okay?"

"Okay, see ya,"

"Bye Harl,"

Stepping onto the posh jet, Melissa took her usual seat next to the window and watched as the jet left the ground. Once they were free to move around. Melissa stood and grabbed the video camera from her bag. Dick had lent it to her saying "Make me jealous Firecracker. I want to see what I missed,". For now, Melissa was happy to re-watch the videos that were stored on the SD card.

…...

* * *

"Get that thing out of my face Bird Boy," Melissa warned while swatting the air.

"Not going to happen," Dick's voice responded as he struggled to set the camera on a stand.

Melissa was on the floor next to the Christmas tree still dressed in an oversized tee shirt and reindeer printed leggings. In her lap was a bright red gift bag which she was visibly trying to restrain herself from opening. After setting up the camera, Dick joined Melissa by the tree dressed in his own festive Christmas clothes.

"Why do you gotta record everything?" Melissa questioned.

"He just wants to capture the memories," Jenny laughed from her place on the couch.

"Okay, Firecracker open your present," Dick urged.

Melissa threw out the much-colored paper that hid her gift from prying eyes to reveal a new set of paint brushes. The video continued showing Melissa, Jenny and, Dick opening their gifts and eating pancakes around the tree before the gang arrived with a bag full of presents.

…...

* * *

"Put the camera away," Melissa demanded briefly turning from her easel to scold her boyfriend.

"No, I'm not going to do that," Dick responded as he zoomed in on what Melissa was painting.

"Seriously, you're bothering me," Melissa snapped.

"I may be but one day you'll be a famous artist and people will pay a fortune to view this video,"

"Ha, it's not like you need the money besides, I'll be famous when the Joker is sane,"

"Ouch,"

"You know it's true,"

"Stop selling yourself short,"

"I'm simply being realistic,"

"Your idea of realistic is not very real,"

"Sure it is," Melissa said turning to face her boyfriend.

"Come on, let the camera see your work,"

"Fine,"

The camera zoomed in on Melissa's work. A half-painted flower garden with willow trees in the background. It was a beautiful picture in Dick's opinion.

"When you finish that I want it for my room," Dick announced.

"Okay,"

...

* * *

"Melissa open the door,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"Because you have that camera,"

"Please?"

"No,"

Dick set the camera down started to bang on the door. Melissa in response, turned on her music to drown out Dick.

"She's not a camera person," Dick told the camera before shutting it off.

…...

* * *

Melissa shut off the camera and placed it back in its case she had a long, long plane ride ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Harley's latest injuries can be traced back to her latest run with "Mister J". oh, he makes me so angry. Luckily, Ivy has sufficient knowledge about how to treat Harley. As I write this I'm keeping an eye on her per Ivy's directions. She seems stable. I can only hope that Ivy will return soon. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on Harley. She's sleeping now, her beloved pets are curled up at her feet watching her as intently as I am._

 _Sometimes I wish I had plant powers like Ivy's. I like plants well enough. I mean, not as much as Ivy clearly but they do interest me. They make good things to draw. I like science too. Well, some sciences. Not all._

 _Harley's waking now. She wants water and a Disney movie. I think Frozen. She loves Frozen. Well, she likes Anna mostly because of her quirks. I better go._

… _..._

* * *

 _Today I did something awesome. I took one of Ivy's formulas and tweaked it a bit. The end result was a Venus Fly Trap monster plant. I named him Chompy. Chompy is able to reform. He spits this goop that causes him to respawn. Isn't that awesome? I sure thought so._

… _..._

* * *

 _It's cold outside. Very cold. it's Christmas time so, Harley has left me a few presents which she swears she bought legally. I believe her. Harley's good at disguises so getting a job to make cash isn't hard for her. I just wish that she wouldn't fall back into Joker's traps. He's toxic._

 _I'm alone in the house save for Bud and Lou. We've strung up Christmas lights above my bed in the loft. I think I'll go to bed soon. There's a quilt that I use during the winter. It's red and black with reindeer. The window in my loft lets me see the city but it lets the cold in so, I need the quilt. Tonight for dinner I had ham and turkey with potatoes. Man, I'm just writing whatever pops into my head, aren't I? I do that when I get bored I guess._

 _I suppose I'll grab my quilt and curl up on the couch. I'll watch Elf for Harley._

" _You sit on a throne of lies"_

 _:)_

… _..._

* * *

"We've arrived," Velma announced bringing Melissa out of her thoughts.

Melissa glanced at the group of teen around her. Shaggy was snoring away with an Archie comic book dangling off his lap. Fred was reading a book titled: The History Of Nets. Daphne had been watching a chick flick while Velma had been studying a roadmap. As soon as the plane landed everyone stood up and grabbed their bags and filed out of the plane.

The Mystery Machine which traveled everywhere with the gang was driven around to the gang. They loaded up and Velma took the wheel to drive to Quest Labs. The whole drive there Velma jabbered on and on about her uncle. Apparently, he was "One of the smartest scientists ever," and, "The best uncle in the world,"

Melissa rolled her eyes leaning against the side of the van. In her hands, she held the camera. Finding nothing else to do she started to record.

"Wave for the camera guys," she said.

"Melissa, we got in the van five minutes ago," Daphne laughed.

"Yes, but a certain Bird Boy will never let me live it down if I don't record,"

"Like, I have no doubt,"

…...

* * *

When they arrived at Quest Labs, Melissa was relieved. They were led into the living into the living area where they were introduced to Dr. Quest, Jonny, Hadji, Race Bannon, and Bandit. It was a known fact that Melissa didn't interact well with new people but Velma's uncle was nice and welcoming. Jonny was eager to tell tales of their adventures to anyone who was willing to listen.

Melissa relaxed on the couch watching with a smile at Bandit and Scooby who were playing tug-a-war with each other.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Benton asked.

"We do,"

"Let's go then,"

…...

* * *

Melissa sat cross-legged on a doughnut-printed beach towel. She was comfortably dressed in her one-piece black swimsuit with the straps that crossed in the back, a red sunhat and, long-sleeved beach wrap. She was recording the Frisbee game Jonny, Shaggy, and, Hadji was playing with Bandit and Scooby. Velma was watching the creatures in the tide-pools. Daphne was shredding waves while Fred was playing volleyball with Benton and Race. Melissa didn't think two against one was a good match but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Miss me, Bird Boy?" Melissa asked turning the camera on herself.

Melissa turned the camera back to the action while internally laughing at her boyfriend's face when he realized his missed opportunity at seeing her in a swimsuit.

She was going to enjoy this week of relaxation.

Little did she know the craziness that would ensue the next day.

…...

* * *

 **Okay, please do me a favor and leave a review!.**


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Melissa trudged down the stairs. When Shaggy saw her he jumped slightly because she looked well, scary to him. Her hair was a complete mess, her eyes were still glazed over and she seemed to be foaming at the mouth of course, that last part was probably just his own imagination. Melissa sat down at the table without saying anything. The poor girl looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. This was because of the very long video chat she had with her boyfriend followed by an equally long talk with Jenny.

Melissa continued to stare straight ahead, seemingly dead to the world until a cup of steaming hot vanilla coffee was placed in front of her. After downing three and a half cups she was much more awake and talkative.

"So, Melissa, where'd you get the pajamas from?" Daphne asked teasingly referring to the Nightwing themed pajama set that Melissa was wearing.

"Online, people really like Nightwing,"

Of course, they weren't going to expose that they knew his true identity so, Daphne dropped the subject. For now anyway.

Midway through breakfast, the phone rang. Benton left the table to go answer it. Not that the others noticed. They were all much to busy stuffing their faces with breakfast. When he returned Velma regarded her uncle with curiosity. He didn't look happy.

"Uncle Benton, what's the matter?" Velma asked as her uncle sat back down.

"I'm afraid we have to cut your visit short,"

"What? Why?"

"I'm needed in the Amazon Jungle"

"The jungle?" Melissa asked, looking up from her pancakes.

"Yes, someone is experimenting on the animals there,"

"Why?" Fred questioned.

"It's unclear why,"

"We can help you," Velma insisted.

Benton considered this briefly. He had heard of the mysteries that the Scooby Gang had solved over the years. Velma and her friends could very well be what he needed on this trip. Slowly, he nodded his approval.

"Alright,"

…...

* * *

That is how Melissa and company found themselves headed to the jungle.

"Well, Handsome, does this make you jealous of me?" Melissa asked as she filmed the scenery outside her window.

"Melissa, what are you doing?" Jonny asked as Melissa turned the camera on herself.

"My boyfriend wants me to make a movie about Spring Break so that he can see what he missed,"

"Cool. Can I be in it?"

"Sure thing Squirt, wave for the camera," Melissa laughed turning the camera to where Jonny and Hadji were sitting with Bandit.

The boys waved excitedly at the camera with Bandit barking happily.

"So tell me boys, what's it like getting to go on adventures like this all the time?" Melissa asked zooming in on Jonny.

"It's super cool,"

"Sounds like it,"

"Melissa, what's it like to solve mysteries?"

"It's interesting, to say the least,"

…...

* * *

When they finally landed they the first thing they did was set up camp. Melissa was thankful she had changed clothes on the plane as it was very hot. They were in a rainforest after all and the weather was known to change rapidly. So, now, Melissa was dressed much like a stereotypical explorer. On her back, she wore an oversized knapsack with all her essentials. Namely her journal, her portable Mallet, a guidebook, the camera, a water bottle, three cans of bug spray and all her availble spores.

As soon as camp was set up they began their trek into the jungle. There was a research facility not far from the camp where scientists studied the wildlife. When they got there they were greeted by three very distressed scientists. They were quickly shown to a lab where they saw a few different animals in specialized pens.

"We have no idea what's wrong with them," One scientest said.

"I think I might," Melissa murmured cautiously nearing the jaguar pen.

"Melissa get back here," Fred warned.

"They've been infected,"

"With what?"

"Joker toxin"

Just then the Jaguar woke up and went crazy. Breaking out of its pen and going on a rampage. The others turned to flee with Melissa not far behind but in the midst of chaos, the jaguar knocked several random things off the nearby shelves causing them to soak Melissa to the bone. She fell shattering the tube of spores she had been holding for her defense. She covered her head as shelf after shelf of chemicals fell on her. Once the Jaguar had left she dragged herself out of the room and was ushered into the showers.

"Thank goodness, I left my stuff at camp," Melissa muttered failing to even notice the leaves that were forming on her hands. Similar ones were showing up on her face and her eyes though already green seemed to glow even brighter.

Things were about to go crazy.

…...

* * *

 **Uh-oh. This doesn't bode well. What do you think the Joker is doing? What's happening to Melissa? How will this affect their adventure? I guess you'll have to wait and see. Please leave me a nice long review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read my ending note for a surprise.**

...

* * *

After Melissa had cleaned up they returned the camp. No one saw the leaves that were on her hands and face because her hands were in her pockets and her hat obscured part of her face. However, along the way back to camp all the plants that Melissa passed seemed to grow. Taller and stronger. It was a sight to see had anyone noticed. At the same time, Melissa's skin started taking on a green hue. When they got back to camp, Melissa went to lay down leaving the others to themselves.

"Is it just me or did Melissa seem a little green?' Fred questioned.

"Now that you mention it she did seem a little off," Velma nodded looking up from her notes.

"Do you think she's sick?" Daphne questioned as she re-applied bug spray.

"Like, I sure hope not. She like, knows Joker's tactics better than any of us,"

"Maybe we should let her rest," Benton suggested.

"Yeah, we should,"

"Like, let' give her some space and we'll like, check up on her in the morning,"

"Good idea,"

…...

* * *

Melissa woke up groggily. She really did not want to get up this early. So, she closed her eyes and prepared to sleep some more until Daphne came to wake her up

"Melissa, it's time to get-oh my goodness! What happened?"

Melissa sat up wondering what Daphne was freaking out about. The redhead stared at her like she had grown another head. It was seriously starting to worry, Melissa.

"Daphne, what's the matter?"

Daphne dug around her purse pulling out a hand mirror and passing it to Melissa. She lifted it to her face and gasped. There were leaves little leaves swooping and twisting around her eyes. Her eyes were glowing inhumanly and her skin was a light green as well. How far down did this go? Melissa started tugging on her jacket to get a better look at herself and Daphne rushed to help. They discovered that the leaves curled and twisted all the way down her arms and around her hands. It actually looked kind of pretty if this wasn't so terrifying Melissa would've thought so.

"Come on, the others need to see this," Daphne said starting to tug Melissa out of the tent.

"Daphne, no,"

"Melissa, we have to,"

"Fine,"

The others turned to greet the girls only to recoil in shock.

"Melissa, what happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't know,"

Velma gasped drawing the others attention away from the very distressed Melissa.

"The accident in the lab yesterday," she declared walking closer to study Melissa.

She pulled on one of the leaves causing Melissa to hiss in pain. Velma backed way in shock as a mass of thorny vines drifted down from the trees and wrapped Melissa up. Like they were protecting her. They lifted her up and set her on a tree branch high enough off the ground that no one could touch her but still close enough to the others to be seen.

"Melissa, how are you doing this?" Shaggy yelled.

"I don't know"

"This reminds me of something," Fred muttered causing the others to glare at him.

"What?"

"How about _someone_? Like Poison Ivy?"Daphne replied pointedly, shaking her head at Fred's cluelessness.

"Like man, Jenny's going to like, kill us," Shaggy fretted.

"Why would she do that?" Velma asked, not being able to fathom such a thing as Jenny killing them for something that wasn't really their fault.

"Uh, because her daughter is turning into a plant?"

"I don't think she's turning into a plant, Shaggy,"

"Guys, you are aware I can still hear you right?" Melissa asked as the branch lowered it's self to the ground allowing her to step off safely.

"Like, sorry,"

"That's okay, let's focus on the Joker first and this can be handled after we solve this mystery," Melissa assured him.

"Melissa, I don't think it's safe for you to leave the camp," Fred said.

"WHY?" Melissa demanded.

Fred jumped back as the vines from before swooped down and dragged him over to Melissa.

"That's why," he explained nodding to the vines that were starting to constrict.

"Oh, fair point,"

The vines released Fred causing him to fall to his knees.

"Here," Melissa said passing Shaggy her journal as they prepared to leave. "This will help"

"Like, thanks, Melissa"

After everyone had left, Melissa grabbed the camera and sat down.

"Look what's happened to me, Dick. I've always wondered what it would be like to have powers like Ivy's but I don't know how to really control them and I'm scared,"

As she said this the plants around her bent closer to her like they were trying to make her feel better. The vines even patted her on the head and slipped a flower in her hair. Melissa shut off the camera and placed it aside.

"I need a nap," she declared.

The vines lifted her high into the trees setting her on the eaves in a place where she could feel the sun. it felt strange. It was so warm up here. The heat had bothered her yesterday but now it was more like a blanket. It was enjoyable. Melissa laid down and soon fell fast asleep.

…...

* * *

 **Now, that was fun to write. What did you guys think of it? Now, I will share a secret when I first thought Melissa up she had been experimented on as a child and had these same powers as a result. Ivy took her in and raised her.**

 **As for this story, this is as far as I got in my planning sessions so there probably won't be another update for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys I just thought of something" Fred declared as they trudged along.

"What?"

"Well, what are we supposed to do if we come across the infected animals?"

"Like, you've got a point. The only one of us who's protected is Melissa,"

"Does her journal say anything?"

"Let's see,"

…...

* * *

 _Poor Harley! Joker pushed her out of a window of a skyscraper. That lunatic. Apparently, no one but him can kill the Bat. That's not fair. Nor, does it make any sense. Then again, Joker never makes any sense. His plans are as crazy as they come. They only ever make sense to him and no one else. I better go check on Harley._

… _..._

* * *

 _Joker's at it again. He took over all the TV stations. He's holding Gordon and two other people hostage. He's sending Batman on some goose chase. Go figure. He's obsessed with Batman. He'll do anything, anything. Even if it makes no sense. Heck, especially if it makes no sense. That insane lunatic. He just makes my blood boil. Seriously. I'm tired of it. Really, really, tired of it._

… _..._

* * *

"Like, there's nothing but her saying that Joker's plans like, don't make sense,"

"She wouldn't have given us her private journal unless there was something useful inside," Daphne responded.

"Maybe she's misleading us out of spite?" Velma questioned.

"That does-" Fred started only to be interrupted by Benton

"Shush, look,"

They peered through the trees to see why they had to be quiet. A huge jaguar-the same jaguar from before-was snoozing nearby. As they turned to head back to the campsite-knowing that the animal before them could infect them with one bite-Scooby stepped on a twig waking the sleeping beast.

"RUN,"

…...

* * *

Melissa laid in the tree, staring at the very blue sky. Lazily she lifted her hands in front of her face, studying the tiny leaves. She was wary of these changes. She didn't know how to control these powers and it frightened her. What if they were permanent? Oh great. She would be the laughing stock of the town. She didn't want to be laughed at. Granted, that if someone did dare to laugh at her she would break their nose or their arm, or their leg it really depended on her mood. Melissa was yanked back to reality by the sounds of screams. Sitting up, she placed a hand to her ear and listened.

"LIKE, RUN FOR IT"

Uh-oh, that wasn't good.

Hurriedly. Melissa leaped from the tree. The vines grabbed her before she could splatter on the ground. Huh, maybe she was learning after all. Apparently, her friends had come across more infected animals. Quickly as she could Melissa threw together an arsenal. and waited. Shaggy and Scooby tore into the campsite first followed by Fred, Daphne, Velma, Jonny, Hadji, and Benton. Race was bringing up the rear as he was trying to fight off the Jaguar. Melissa knew she had to hurry. Things wouldn't end well if Race was infected. Luckily, she had a tranquilizer dart at the ready. Sadly it was knocked out of her hands by Bandit who tripped her as he ran past barking wildly.

Well, she didn't want to resort to her newfound powers but she had no choice.

Thinking quickly she had the vines snag the jaguar and secure it in place. picking up her fallen dart, Melissa aimed and threw it. It landed in the jaguar's neck and the effects were instant.

"How'd you do that, Melissa?" Fred question after catching his breath.

"Well, I used to play darts-"

"No, the thing with the vines,"

"We can discuss that later. Now, are any of you hurt?"

The group looked themselves over.

"All good,"

"Good,"

"Like, we looked through your journal but we couldn't like, find anything," Shaggy said as he handed Melissa's journal back to her.

"That's cause you didn't look hard enough," Melissa mused as she flipped through the journal before turning it around to show them a sketch of a Joker Fish.

"What's that got to do with this?" Velma questioned.

"Ugh, Joker did this once to all the fish in Gotham. He demanded rights to them,"

"So, he wants rights to the animals?" Jonny questioned.

"No, my guess is this is another I must kill the Batman plot,"

"But this doesn't make any sense,"

"Since when does Joker make sense, Daphne?"

"I still think that we're missing something," Benton commented.

"Yes, but what?"

...

* * *

 **Praise the God of Creativity I managed to write a chapter. So, what did you think? What are they missing? Please do leave me a nice long review and let me know what you thought**


	6. Chapter 6

Melissa grabbed her science equipment and got to work. While the others went back to the research facility Melissa had opted to hang back and run some tests on the jaguar. This as far as she was concerned was far easier than combing through video footage. Mostly because she had been raised with a love of science.

"Where did I put the syringe?" Melissa grumbled while digging through her case.

After finding her syringe she took a blood sample from the still comatose cat and worked from there. After running all her tests she wrote her findings in her journal.

...

* * *

 _As I suspected the Joker has infected animals with a rather potent Joker toxin. I dare say it's his worst yet. Luckily, under years of Ivy's guidance, I know how to reverse it. I also know how to make an antidote. So, the big kitty that's currently taking a nap will be returned to normal._ _Now, I'd better get to work on that antidote so that it will be ready when the others come back._

 _..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Velma was searching through camera footage and research logs for clues. So far she had found that the joker had spread his toxin through the animals starting about three weeks ago. They knew this because the animals he had used had been tagged for research. He had them caged at a makeshift base. However, they had gotten loose and run off spreading the toxin to other animals. The research scientists had rounded up all the infected animals and brought them to the research lab but thus far the joker had not been found. This news worried Velma as she brought her findings to the gang.

"We've got to get back to the campsite," Benton declared.

They had to hurry for all they knew Melissa could be facing off with the joker at that very moment. With her unexpected plant powers who knew what kind of danger she might be in.

Shaggy honestly didn't see the point in worrying so much. Yes, Joker was bad news. Yes, he was a psychopath. Yes, he was dangerous but this was Melissa they were worried about. MELISSA. Shaggy knew from experience that she could handle herself. After all, he had ended up in the hospital because of her. She had also broken both of her uncle's arms, fractured his wrist cracked his ribs and gave him a nasty head wound. So, why were his friends so worried?

The answer to that question continued to elude Shaggy as they returned to the campsite where they were relieved to find Melissa was just fine. In fact, it looked like she had been expecting them. Shaggy gulped when he noticed the tray of needles next to her. Ever since he was a kid he had hated shots and it looked like Melissa was about to administer some.

"I've been waiting for you guys," she announced.

"Like, don't tell me we have to get a shot," Shaggy moaned.

"Well, do you wanna sucome to Joker toxin?" Melissa replied pointedly.

"Like, no thank you,"

"Then line up,"

Even Bandit had to get a shot much to his displeasure. Not that Melissa minded that much. Bandit was a little dog after all and he was quite easy to subdue. Shaggy, on the other hand, would not quit squirming.

"Shaggy would you please sit still?"

"I don't like needles,"

"Nah, I wouldn't know," Melissa snapped before collecting herself "Here, I'll count to three okay?"

"Okay,"

"One,"

Shaggy tensed.

"Three,"

Melissa proceeded to jab the needle into Shaggy's arm before he could jerk away again.

"You tricked me," he cried as Melissa put a bright green bandage over his arm.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul," Melissa quipped.

"Disney puns really?"

"Just let it go,"


	7. Chapter 7

**I can do this.**

 **I can do this**

 **I think.**

… **...**

Joker was not very happy. He ha learned through his nameless, incompetent henchmen that the Scooby Gang was in the jungle trying to solve the mystery of the animals' strange behavior. It was only a matter of time before they traced it back to him. Then, they would surely call in Batman and his half-pint helper. Oh, no, no. joker wasn't ready. His routine wasn't up to par yet.

That left him one choice.

Kill The Scooby Gang.

He set out to do this evil deed when dusk fell. He followed the dog's footprints to their campsite where they were all asleep in their cozy tents.

Too easy.

As quietly as he could he chucked the explosive marbles into their campsite then watched the show as the gang went ka-boom.

"Joker, you didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

Joker turned just in time to be kicked in the face by Melissa.

Then the gang sprang out of hiding save for the very terrified Scooby. Benton and Race quickly took on Joker's goons while Fred and the girls finished rigging their trap. The goons went down easily and were soon entangled in the nets. The joker, however, was able to evade the traps that they had set for him. Without a second thought, Melissa rushed after him despite the concerned cries of her friends. She didn't care she had a score to settle with the clown prince of crime.

Joker ran blindly through the dense jungle much to Melissa's advantage. Her powers no matter how odd were helpful in this particular incident. She directed the sharpest thickest vines to snag the joker entailing him and scratching him with their thorns. They lifted him up to Melissa's level in the trees she proceeded to launch a brutal attack on his face as punishment for hurting her sister so many times. When joker was finally dropped to the ground he was bruised and bloody spitting out teeth and barely clinging to consciousness.

Melissa's friends arrived as the joker passed out. Needless to say, she received quite the lecture but she didn't care.

…...

once they were back home Melissa was rushed to Nightwing and Batman who had spoken with Ivy and come up with a cure for her problem, however, it required her to go to sleep for quite some time. Dick sat beside her as she was being prepared to go to sleep.

"I'm nervous," she confessed quietly.

"Don't worry, Firecracker, I'll be right here when you wake up,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

When Melissa did wake up three days later she was relieved to find all traces of her plant mutation gone. Dick was there for her just as he had promised and once she was given the all-clear by Batman Melissa was free to return to school and to her much-loved art class where the students had put together a welcome back party for her.

Melissa was glad to be back and happy that her adventure was over.


End file.
